


A Spooky First Date

by Babydollchan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: First Date, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5510519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babydollchan/pseuds/Babydollchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a mix of both prompts given to me for the gift exchange. In it, Jean and Marco go on their first date together to a Halloween party where awkward/cute times ensue!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Spooky First Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anemicpendejo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemicpendejo/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy my work! Fair warning: I've never published fanfiction before, but I've RPed a lot in my time! So, I really hope it turned out well! Anyways, happy holidays! :D

There were few holidays that Marco Bodt didn’t like. No matter what the holiday, he was always festive and cheery. Most who knew the sweet and caring, freckled man would probably venture to guess that his favorite holiday would be something like Thanksgiving or Christmas. While both those days were great in their own way, they weren’t his favorite. That spot was taken by Halloween. 

That’s right; the spookiest night of the year was what Marco looked forward to most. Something about dressing up and getting scared out of your wits was really exciting to him. Though, this Halloween, things were going to be a little different.

Marco Bodt had a date.

His name was Jean Kirstein, and that was probably about all he knew about his date. He was banned by his friend, Sasha, from looking him up on any social media outlets. Even her boyfriend, Connie, who knew Jean more closely, wasn’t spilling any details. 

At first, he was a little disappointed that they were keeping his date a secret, but the more he thought about it, the more he realized he kind of liked the surprise. It gave Jean an air of mystery which, in Marco’s opinion, was really attractive. It was the reason why he was trying so hard to distract himself from even picturing what his date would look like.

Okay, that definitely wasn’t the main reason. Mostly, he was distracting himself with anything and everything that day because he was pretty nervous about even the thought of the date. He had done a pretty good job of distracting himself, too, until it came time to get ready.

Marco had opted to go for a cop costume this year. The costume included a navy blue, short sleeved collared shirt that had the word “POLICE” stitched in white above his right breast pocket, some matching slacks with a black belt and silver buckle, an equally navy blue peaked cap, a pair of handcuffs, and of course a badge. It actually looked pretty good for the cheap price he got it at.

He always thought that if he wasn’t going to school to be a teacher then he would have tried to be a police officer. It was always his dream as a little boy. Now that Marco thought about it, though, maybe this was a poor costume choice. He could just imagine the embarrassing conversation he’d have with his date:

_“Hi, I’m Marco Bodt. I dressed up as a police officer because when I was little I liked to pretend I was a police officer. Would you like to date me?”_

Marco sighed at the thought, covering his eyes with his hand, thinking that if he’d look at himself a moment longer in mirror (clad in his costume), he’d explode from humiliation. He could already feel the redness in his face start to burn up to his ears. Maybe he could change his outfit. Surely he had something from last year.

“Hey, you look great,” came a voice by his open door.

Marco removed his hand from his eyes, looking up and over at the doorway. His roommate, Bertholdt, was standing there dressed in his Dr. Frankenstein costume; a white Howie-Style coat wrapped around his frame, white elbow-length rubber gloves, and a pair of goggles poised on top his head. His boyfriend, Reiner, was going to be going as Frankenstein’s Monster, of course. It was kind of a cute idea in Marco’s opinion.

The freckled twenty-something scratched the back of his head, looking away from his roommate.

“You think so, Bert?” Marco asked, “I feel like it might be a little… I don’t know, corny?”

Bertholdt smiled a little in response.

“Halloween’s supposed to be a little corny sometimes,” he replied, “Besides, that sounds more like nerves rather than you not liking your costume because it’s ‘corny’.”

Marco blushed lightly in response, his maple eyes finally drifting back over to his friend. He shrugged.

“Yeah, okay, maybe I’m a little nervous,” he said before turning back towards the mirror, “I just keep feeling like I’m going to say something dorky or awkward.”

His roommate shrugged, reaching into his coat pocket to pull out one of the many tissues he had tucked away.

“That’s what first dates are about,” Berthold replied, dabbing at his forever-sweaty-forehead, “You’re supposed to be awkward and dorky, but just remember you’re not going through it alone. Jean’s on the same date as you.”

“Yeah, but what if he’s cool?” Marco replied with a huff, turning to face the other man, “What if he’s completely collected and doesn’t say anything weird or— “

“I thought you weren’t going to make assumptions about him?”

The freckled college student blinked a moment staring at Bertholdt. He then sighed, his eyes shifting away from the other man. He pulled his hat off, running his fingers through his hair.

“Yeah, you’re right,” he agreed with a nod.

Bertholdt smiled at the response, tossing his damp tissue into Marco’s small trash bin by his desk.

“Just try to relax,” his roommate told him, “As much as you can, okay? You might just have a really great time with this guy.”

Marco couldn’t help but smile at that, eyes flicking back up to look at the taller man.

“I’m really hoping on it,” he replied.

 

Upon arriving at the party that evening, Marco was aware of two things. One, he was working up a nervous sweat that would probably put Bertholdt to shame, and two, he had no idea what Jean looked like. Marco really thought the idea of a blind date would be exciting, but now, in hindsight, maybe he should have asked what Jean looked like at least. He had no clue what he looked like, what he was wearing, or even how to get ahold of him. He supposed he should have thought this through a little more, but the idea of not knowing was just so alluring at the time. Maybe Connie or Sasha would spill at least a little information about his date now that he was in a pinch.

The freckled twenty-something pulled his phone out, sliding his thumb across the illuminated screen to unlock it. He went into his messages, finding Sasha’s name to begin tapping out a text.

_Hey, are you here yet?_

A moment passed with Marco staring eagerly at his screen waiting for those three little dots to appear. Sure enough, they did and with it followed a response.

_yup!_

_Great! Where are you?_

_oh no can do. Connie and i are with your future boyfriend._

Marco stared at the text, blinking a moment. He then blushed after those words sank in.

We haven’t even gone on our first date yet! No thanks to you two, I might add! How are we supposed to go on our date if you guys won’t even tell me where you are!?

Marco frowned, letting out a little huff. Seriously, he and Jean were never going to have their date at this rate. The freckled man watched his phone a moment, waiting for a response. He quirked an eyebrow watching the three little dots from before pop up then disappear, then pop up… and… disappear again. Finally, the dots came back up, followed by a reply.

_hey where u at_

The freckled man frowned again at that but then glanced around himself to give a proper location.

_Um… by the kitchen._

Marco waited for a response going back to staring at his phone once more. When his concentration was broken this time, though, it wasn’t from his phone. It was from someone saying his name.

“Marco?”

The freckled man lifted his head, looking at the source of the voice. A slightly shorter, light haired man about his age stood in front of him. He was dressed in a black and white striped long sleeve shirt (sleeves rolled just below his elbows), black slacks, gloves, and a black beanie. In short, he looked sort of looked like an old fashioned robber. A very handsome robber, at that....

Marco quirked an eyebrow tilting his head as a grin playing on his lips, realizing who this person possibly was at this point.

“Are… you Jean?” the freckled man asked, feeling like he quite possibly was.

The smallest of smiles appeared on the other man’s face, scratching the back of his head.

“Uh… yeah…”

Marco’s smile broadened at that, putting his phone away. He held his hand out to Jean.

“It’s really nice to meet you,” he said, “How did you even know it was me?”

Jean shrugged then reached out to take Marco’s hand in his, the freckled young man noting just how soft they were.

“I may have stolen Glutton Girl’s phone when she said she was texting you,” he replied, then paused a moment before adding, “And I may not have listened to Connie’s dumbass idea about this being a fucking literal blind date and looked you up on Facebook.”

Marco couldn’t help but smile at that.

“You cheated then.”

Jean smiled in return and shrugged, “Yeah, so sue me.”

There was a moment of pause before the freckled man spoke up again.

“You know, if you messaged me on Facebook or something we could have coordinated better,” he said jokingly, since they were dressed as a cop and robber.

Jean grinned at that.

“Yeah, well now we just look fuckin’ ridiculous, don’t we?”

The freckled man laughed lightly at that. Another comfortable silence fell between them for a moment before Jean spoke up.

“So when’s the part when you offer me a drink, Freckles?”

Marco’s eyes widened a little, a light blush touching his cheeks.

“O-Oh! Sorry, um… I just… It’s been a while and…”

“Relax, I’m just messing with you,” the slightly shorter man responded as he walked past him into the kitchen, “You want anything, Officer?”

Marco smiled gently at that, following his date into the kitchen.

“Just a soda is fine, Inmate.”

The freckled man smiled a little more. He wasn’t sure if he was flirting or not but whatever was happening between the two, he really liked it. Something about the way the two connected so easily felt really nice. Actually, that was how the rest of their night went, too.

After a little more of their playful banter back and forth, the two found themselves a quiet spot on a couch. The two talked for what seemed like hours. They talked about everything and nothing. At first things were a little awkward but things quickly became comfortable and he knew he wasn’t the only one that felt that way. At one point, the two had even taken to holding each other’s hand. Who started it or how it got started, he had no idea, but Marco knew he definitely liked it.

Finally, it got late enough to where the two were finally going to call it quits and head home. They stood from the couch, hands still interlocked but neither said anything. It felt too natural for either of them to care.

They made their way to the front door and once they were out, Jean spoke up.

“So, which way’s your car?”

“Oh, um… this way,” Marco replied, heading towards it, “You sure you don’t need a ride?”

“I told you I live close. It’s cool, Freckles.”

Jean grinned over at his date. The freckled man returned the smile, looking into those deep amber eyes that he had been staring into practically all evening. He really couldn’t get tired of them even if he tried. He was sure of it.

“I had a really great night.”

Jean smiled a little at that.

“Yeah, um… I did, too. Better than I expected, actually. N-Not that I was expecting anything bad or that it’d be a shitty date or— I’m just gonna shut up, okay?”

Marco laughed lightly.

“It’s okay, I get it.”

There was a slight pause as they slowly made their way to his car just before Marco spoke up again, “So, um… since we both had a good date, um… maybe we could have a second good date soon?”

The two slowed to a stop in front of the freckled man’s car, both moving so that they were standing in front of each other. A light blush tinted Jean’s cheeks, the slightly shorter man shrugging.

“Only if you’re cool with me texting you like an annoying-ass teenage girl until then,” he offered, a little smile on his face.

Marco returned the smile with a bright grin of his own. Without even giving it a second thought, he leaned down pressing a quick kiss to Jean’s cheek, a blush creeping up on own freckled cheeks.

“Deal,” he replied.


End file.
